not_japfandomcom_ja-20200214-history
GetoutジョRPG
Original Continuity Personagens *Tsukiro Takaki (Cherry Bomb) *Ludwig Decevoir (Smooth Criminal / Speed Demon / Bad) **'Bad: Leave Me Alone' *Elizabeth Loreen (Eyes Without a Face) *Gonzalo Cabello (Take On Me / Memorial Beach) *Nizumotto Shitakami (Clocks / Final Countdown / THE CLOCK STRIKES TWELVE) **'Clocks:' A Stand, delimitada a um relógio de bolso que Shitakami leva consigo, é capaz de reverter todos os objetos, em um espaço escolhido pelo usuário, aos seus estados anteriores. **'Final Countdown:' Uma Stand com um corpo escuro, enormes luvas e botas brancas e um capacete com o formato de uma caveira. Ele é capaz de implantar uma maldição nos corações das pessoas, forçando-as a fazer alguma coisa, que, caso a vítima recuse, será o causo de uma morte lenta e dolorosa em um período de uma hora. As vítimas dessa Stand, quando mortas, têm suas almas roubadas e transformadas em mais poder para Shitakami. ***'Out of Time:' Para impedir a sua própria perdição, a Stand, em um momento autônomo de instinto, devorou por inteiro as almas que já havia assimilado, perdendo seus poderes, mas criando um corpo para si próprio e se tornando um usuário de Stand. Com o novo corpo, Final Countdown desperta Out of Time, uma criatura abominável que pode alterar sua estrutura física do jeito que desejar, se duplicar e replicar perfeitamente as suas vítimas anteriores, e até mesmo reusar as habilidades de Clocks e Final Countdown. **'THE CLOCK STRIKES TWELVE:' Uma amalgamação abominável e monstruosa entre Shitakami e suas Stands anteriores, disposta a devorar as almas de todos em seu caminho para satisfazer sua fome inacabável. É capaz de criar e manipular um espaço escolhido pelo usuário, alterando o conceito de tempo naquele espaço do jeito que desejar. A monstruosa Stand também é capaz de absorver as energias das Stands que tentem a atacar, tornando-a mais poderosa. Além de tudo isso, Clock Strikes Twelve é capaz de utilizar as Stands das almas que roubou, se transformando em uma duplicata desfigurada daquele que antes possuiu a Stand. ***'Lucio Armstrong?' (Hell Bells) ***'John Stewart?' (Clones) ***'Walker?' (Thriller, Billie Jeans, Beat It) ****'Thriller': É apresentada como uma das Stands mais rápidas, podendo superar até a velocidade do Bad de Ludwig Decevoir. ****'Billie Jeans': Possui uma espada com quem aparenta possuir uma ligação, podendo chamá-la para sua mão. A espada é afiada e pode causar grande dano. ****'Beat It': Possui um taco e muitas bolas de beisebol à sua disposição. O toque da Stand pode esquentar as coisas a um nível altíssimo, uma habilidade que é primariamente usada em junção com o disparo de suas bolas, servindo como um perigoso projétil contra seus oponentes. ***'ABC?' (Walk This Way / Down Under / Winds of Change) ***'Tsukiro Takaki?' (Cherry Bomb) ***'"KAMI"' (THE CLOCK STRIKES TWELVE) *Tomoko Yamafudo / Yamayuki (Running on Ice) **'Running on Ice:' Tomoko é capaz de acender uma chama azulada em suas mãos, que podem ser usadas para combate ou para o uso da principal habilidade da Stand. Através do contato entre qualquer tipo de máscara e a chama, Yamafudo irá adquirir uma máscara de aparência alterável que a proporciona muitos poderes relacionados ao gelo, tal como a manipulação do frio, completa resistência a temperaturas frias, e a alteração de sua própria estrutura física. *Kichiro Mayonaka / The Hound (Journey) Fights // Identity Dawn A Tríade #Johny John Joro Star & Tsukiro Takaki N/A vs. Gonzalo Cabello On Me #Johny John Joro Star & Tsukiro Takaki Bomb vs. Robotnik Kurosaki You Feel the Sunshine #Johny John Joro Star, Tsukiro Takaki Bomb & GL Pressure vs. Michael Linnon n' Roses #Johny John Joro Star, Tsukiro Takaki Bomb & GL Pressure vs. John Stewart Clones #Johny John Joro Star, Tsukiro Takaki Bomb & GL Pressure vs. ??? ??? #Johny John Joro Star, Tsukiro Takaki Bomb & GL Pressure vs. Terrence Walker Jeans, Fire Walker It & William Walker Thriller Cidade da Batalha #GL Pressure vs. Zo You Believe in Magic #Tsukiro Takaki Bomb vs. Gamoro on a Feeling #Johny John Joro Star & GL Pressure vs. ??? ??? & ??? ??? #Tsukiro Takaki Bomb & GL Pressure vs. Grooto Want You Back & Lordo and Get Your Love #Johny John Joro Star & Goro N/A vs. Jose Abner My Religion & Lucio Armstrong Bells #Jore Joy ??? vs. Fistrick Blindão #Johny John Joro Star vs. Alberte Fleurette Hazard #Tsukiro Takaki Bomb vs. Lucio Armstrong Bells #GL Pressure vs. Goro Now or Never #Johny John Joro Star, Tsukiro Takaki Bomb & GL Pressure vs. Jore Joy ??? & Goro Now or Never Assalto no Paraíso #Johny John Joro N/A, Tsukiro Takaki Bomb & GL Pressure vs. Elizabeth Loreen Without a Face #Johny John Joro Eyes & GL Pressure vs. Isamu Hideka Buggles & Ludwig Decevoir Criminal / Speed Demon #Johny John Joro Eyes, GL Pressure, Leben ??? & Ludwig Decevoir Criminal / Speed Demon vs. Isamu Hideka Buggles #Big Boss ???, Johny John Joro Eyes, Tsukiro Takaki Bomb, GL Pressure, Leben ??? & Ludwig Decevoir Criminal / Speed Demon vs. Nine-Inch Nails: Requiem A Dívida da Família #Johny John Joro Eyes & GL Pressure vs. A This Way, B Under & C of Change #Kagura Fujiwara Road vs. C of Change #Ludwig Decevoir Criminal / Speed Demon vs. B Under #Johny John Joro Eyes vs. A This Way #Ludwig Decevoir Criminal / Speed Demon vs. B Under #GL Pressure & Rebecca ??? vs. D of Glass #Johny John Joro Eyes, GL Pressure & Elizabeth Loreen Without a Face vs. E Eurythmics & F Vogue #Johny John Joro Eyes, GL Pressure, Elizabeth Loreen Without a Face & Jason, o Mordomo Immigrant Song vs. Jore Joy Star ??? #Elizabeth Loreen Without a Face vs. Cybernock ??? #Ludwig Decevoir Bad vs. Cybernock ??? & Zero ??? #Ludwig Decevoir Bad vs. Ferris Chase #Johny John Joro Eyes vs. Deck Proud #Ludwig Decevoir Bad & Elizabeth Loreen Without a Face vs. Roderick Noisy Bizarre Town #Johny John Joro Eyes & Elizabeth Loreen Without a Face vs. Lucas Barrymore Pressure #Rebecca Africa vs. Alex Gold #Ludwig Decevoir Bad vs. Fletcher Stream #Johny John Joro Eyes vs. Zero Roundabout #Johny John Joro Eyes & GL Pressure vs. Great Days UNIT Contagem da Perdição #Johny John Joro Eyes vs. Final Countdown #Johny John Joro Eyes & Jason, o Mordomo Immigrant Song vs. Schach Morningstar Tricky & Louis Schmerzen for Fears #Nitsuki Takaki Flame & Rebecca Africa vs. Pennello Struttura Chameleon & Gonzalo Cabello Beach #Johny John Joro Eyes, Jason, o Mordomo Immigrant Song & Rebecca Africa vs. Daft Punk Voyager #Johny John Joro Eyes, Jason, o Mordomo Immigrant Song, Rebecca Africa, GL Pressure, Elizabeth Loreen Without a Face & Alastair Night vs. Kurt Azzurro Man & Lara Brightley Me to Life #Johny John Joro Eyes, Jason, o Mordomo Immigrant Song, Rebecca Africa, GL Pressure, Elizabeth Loreen Without a Face & Alastair Night vs. Ludwig Decevoir? Bad #Johny John Joro Eyes, Jason, o Mordomo Immigrant Song, GL Pressure vs. Lucio Armstrong? Bells #Johny John Joro Eyes, Jason, o Mordomo Immigrant Song, GL Pressure vs. John Stewart? Clones #Johny John Joro Eyes, Jason, o Mordomo Immigrant Song, GL Pressure vs. Walker? Billie Jeans & Beat It #Johny John Joro Eyes, Jason, o Mordomo Immigrant Song, GL Pressure vs. ABCDEF This Way, Down Under, Winds of Change, Heart of Glass, Eurythmics & Vogue #Johny John Joro Eyes, GL Pressure vs. Tsukiro Takaki? Bomb #Johny John Joro Eyes Requiem, Tsukiro Takaki vs. Final Countdown After Dawn - Ato 1 #Tsukiro Takaki Bomb vs. ??? Bad New Continuity Personagens *Lumen Mayonaka // Flashlight *Tsukichi Takaki // Gunsmoke *Miguel Caballero // Cry Wolf *Darth Kami // Space Oddity Ideias Fights ??? #Shiri Hatsuya Yes vs. Simon Hunt Lucky #Shiri Hatsuya & Simon Hunt vs. Miguel Caballero Wolf #Shiri Hatsuya, Simon Hunt & Lumen Mayonaka Flashlight vs. Darth Kami Oddity & Miguel Caballero #Shiri Hatsuya & Simon Hunt vs. Tsukichi Takaki Gunsmoke カテゴリ:RPGs